Fifteen
by Kate Uchiha
Summary: Was he my friend at all? After I told him that I liked him, after he pushed me away, and after he was gone. I tried my best to hate him, but now, he came back, and thinks that I can forgive him. Damn heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Cliché? Maybe, yeah, a total cliché. I don't know why I'm__ writing it. Maybe because, I want the story to be just like that. I've always wanted to have something, like this in my life… Nah, not gonna happen. But why don't I just imagine that it could become true?_

_A story, based on true experiences (the story about the rejection.), at the beginning, while the end… A foolish girl's dream, transformed in Naruto mode. _

_I hope you enjoy. Because I know I will.

* * *

_

**Fifteen

* * *

**

_Art. Her favorite subject. Of course, she would draw all her dreams, just on a piece of paper. "Tell him, Sakura!" The little girl known as Tenten, pushed her playfully in the ribs. The pink haired blossom blushed. "No way! I won't tell him." She said, a bit too loud. "You won't tell who what?" The raven haired boy, leaned over them, since his desk was just behind them. "That she likes you!" 10 year old Tenten said, with a grin. The little raven, known as Sasuke, blinked a few times, and looked at the furious blushing Sakura. "No, she doesn't." He said, and looked back at Tenten. "She does!" __Tenten said, impatiently. _

_But then, the bell rang. "Alright class, see you tomorrow. Don't forget, I'm giving you a quick quiz in English." The teacher smiled, as he waved to the 4-th graders. _

_Sasuke kneeled down to zip his bag, when his best friend looked at him. "I really like you, Sasuke-kun." She stuttered, blushing madly. _

_He just stared at her. _

_Sakura felt uncomfortable from this silence, and looked down, at the thought of rejection. She knew that he would do it. Sasuke Uchiha rejected Karin and Ino so many times._

"_Sakura likes me." Sasuke said to Naruto and Neji. "What?" Naruto asked widening his eyes._

_Sakura felt her tears coming, while she was exiting the room. "I knew it." She thought, while she was walking towards home.

* * *

_

"I knew it…" Sakura mumbled, and opened her eyes full of tears. She looked around. The sunshine was caressing her body. "It was just a dream." She whispered, and smiled sadly. He was gone. Sasuke was gone. Away from her, and everyone else. All the way in Suna. Getting a "proper education", as his mother would call it. Bullshit.

Ever since she told him, they distanced away from each other. Not that, she really wanted them to be friends, of course she did. She stopped being a nerd, got a full make over, even started to listen to exactly what he did. But no, he would still throw her away, like garbage, and it killed her.

Now, he's gone. And she missed him. Why, oh why, did that boy had such control on her? God, she hated it.

She was now 15. She hadn't seen him, in what, a year? Yeah, a year. When he came back from Suna, for a day, to see his classmates again, he ignored her completely. She got mad at him. She straightened her hair for him! When she got home that day, she cried again. It was becoming a habit of hers. To cry for him.

On Konoha's national day, he came back again. But this time she wasn't buying it.

"_What's wrong with you? You haven't said even one "Hello"." Sasuke said, still__ holding her wrist. "Shut up! You don't even care! I hate you! Don't ever talk to me. Go to Karin! I'm sure, she will say, or do much more!" Her tears ran to her cheeks, and Sasuke watched her with widen eyes. "Sakura, what did I do?" He glared at her. She shook her head. "Yes, Sasuke, What have you done? This is it. You haven't done anything. I'm tired of thinking we could be friends. I'm sick of it! Let me go, damn it!" She cried, and ran away, as soon as she set free her hand.

* * *

_

Her phone rang, causing her, to remember herself from those memories. She glanced at the display. "Naruto." She whispered, and smiled softly. This sweetheart had never left her side.

"Yeah?" She yawned, looking around for some clothes. "Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto's loud voice filled the speakers. Good think, she wasn't on handsfree or anything. It would've caused her deafness. She chuckled at the phone, that was laying on the bed. "What's up, Fox-boy? Happy summer vacation." She chuckled, when he heard him laugh. "I prefer Ramen King, but fox-boy, I guess it's ok! But only for you, though." He chuckled, and she smiled. "Anyway. Party a my house. Our parents want to go on a holiday, for a week, and said that I have to take care of ya."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "They didn't said anything about it." She said and sat on the bed, next to the telephone. "Well, you were sleeping like a dead corpse. They are on the road now, though." They laughed. "Ok, Naruto, I'll come, but first I'm on a date with Itachi." She said, and looked towards the window. "Itachi? WTF?" He yelled. "Calm down, dude, he needs my help for a gift for Konan. He just calls it a date, because he wants to be more interesting." Sakura giggled. Naruto sighted. "Okay… awkward." He laughed. "Anyway, 9 pm sharp. Be there, or I'm telling Kakashi!" Naruto said and hung up.

Sakura laughed. He was trying to scare her, with her father. Yeah… nice try.

* * *

After the "Date" with Itachi, that led to a total disaster… Imagine Itachi looking at a bra for half an hour at the mall, and his mother being in the same shop… Sakura had to convince Mikoto that her son wasn't gay. Itachi wasn't helping much, he was staring at them, awkwardly.

It was stressful.

Sakura sighted in relief, as she knocked on her best friend's door. What she didn't expect, was that a certain Uchiha opened the door. Sasuke Uchiha, to be exact.

She stared. "Sasuke…You are back?" She asked, not knowing on what world she is. "Yeah, I'm done with Suna." He said, and looked at her.

They just stayed there, not saying a world. Staring.

"I will be going." She looked down. "Sakura, wait… I'm sor…" She cut him off. "You what, Sasuke? You are sorry? You don't even know for what!" He looked in her eyes. She shook her head, and turned around ready to leave, but his voice stopped her. "Give me one chance. Just one. You won't regret it." She looked at him, frowning. "And why do you want it so badly?" She asked, as if she was ready to beat him up.

His gaze never left her eyes. "Because I…" He started, but they were interrupted. "Sakura! Finally! I thought you'd never come!" Naruto laughed, as he walked to her, and hugged her. He looked at Sasuke. "Did you make up?" He smiled, eyes full of hope.

Sasuke blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. "Yes, Naruto… we did." Sakura said, not even looking towards them. "AWESOME! Awesome! Hey Hinata-chan! The Teme and Sakura…." Naruto laughed, as he walked to his girlfriend.

Sakura was still standing there, in front of the door, where Sasuke was. She was looking to the ground, not wanting to see him. Finally she decided to break the silence. "Move?" She glared at his T-shirt. Childish move. He moved, so she could enter her best friend's home. "I'm doing this for Naruto. Because, he was with me always, and this is the least I could do." She said, and walked in the living room, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

"Sakuraa!" Ino smiled, and hugged her best friend. "Hot raven haired, to the left!" She whispered, giggling, in Sakura's ear. "I don't care, Ino." Sakura chuckled.

Once they settled down, they started having random talks, about the summer, what should they do, where should they go.

"So, Sak… How was the "Date" with Itachi?" Naruto laughed. "It was awful… and it wasn't a date!" She laughed. "And now…Mikoto thinks he's gay." She chuckled. She looked at Sasuke, founding him, staring at her. She quickly looked away, and he smirked.

* * *

After several hours, Naruto asked Sasuke, if they could go to the kitchen.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke looked at his best friend, founding his grin a little scary. "When?" Naruto asked. "What?" Sasuke blinked, in confusion. "When are you going to tell her?" Naruto chuckled. "None of your business." He said, and looked around. "Aw, come on, Teme! You like her since we've known each other! And now look at her! She hates your guts! And yes, I've noticed. She can't hide anything from me." He said, and caressed his sun kissed hair. "I don't even know why, you rejected her, in fourth grade." He mumbled. "Because, we were little." He said, and avoided Naruto's questioning look. "I wanted a real relationship…" Sasuke muttered, hoping Naruto wouldn't hear him. Bad luck. "Aw, you are so cute!" Naruto laughed, and grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them. "Sh-tl-op l-it1" Sasuke mumbled, trying to get rid of Naruto's cheeks.

When he finally got free, from his grip, he _smiled. Sasuke Uchiha __**smiled**_.

"Sakura loved to torture me like this, before." He said, and chuckled.

Naruto looked at him, and grinned. "Yeah, it was fun... and painful." He laughed.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, and looked down, smiling to himself. He missed the old Sakura.

* * *

**Got inspired ... again xD Hope you like it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes, you think you are all alone, by yourself, in this cold world._

_Well,_

_That's not true._

_Even the coldest one to you, cares._

**Fifteen**

It was fun. The party and everything.

Oh, and did I mention, the major hangover, Sakura had, after she went to this party at Naruto the first day of summer?

Let's face it. Sakura can't handle alcohol that much. He _wasn't _her friend. It didn't help her, when she cried for Sasuke. Alcohol didn't help her, when Sasuke left, it didn't help her, when he came back too. Tuff luck Sak.

And so, it's been a week, and Sakura still felt like shit. It wasn't because the alcohol. It was because of Sai. Because, every time she called, he had some weird excuses, that he couldn't come with her, because of some strange Spanish illness.

Was she stupid? She was the apprentice of Konoha's number one doctor! Spanish illness, was just a flue. Or a cold! Come on, he had the immune system of 3 people. He never could catch a cold!

When she saw her _sick _boyfriend, like almost eating Ami, from a disgusting make out, she thought he was perfectly fine.

Well, she wasn't, but he was stupid.

"Sai?" She asked, her voice so deadly, that if it was a weapon, it could kill you right away. "Shit…" Sai cursed, and pushed Ami away.

So much for his manners.

"Sakura…" He whispered. "I can explain." He reached his hand for her cheek. But she backed away. Surprisingly, she was quite calm. She looked at Ami.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sakura asked the girl, who was staring her in disbelief. "Y-yes…" She looked down.

"Fine." She said, and smiled at Sai. "Then if you enjoyed it so much, why didn't you break up with me?" She chuckled, and Sai blinked at surprise.

"What?" He chocked. He was shocked by her actions. Was she on drugs?

"Fine. Sai, it's over. Don't bother, be with her, be happy. At least you can be. God, and I thought my life was uneasy. You know what? It is! He just showed up, and asked me to forgive him! I mean WTF?" She yelled, those words coming out of nowhere. She had lost it.

Now, Sai and Sakura were best friends, before they started dating. He felt really bad, when he formed feelings for Ami. But he still had Sakura as a friend, and when he saw his ex-girlfriend, being all calm and stuff, when she dumped him, and then totally freaking out because of some boy, he thought that she needed a friend. Not a boyfriend.

"Ami, go, I'll se you later." He hugged her, and looked at his best friend.

Yes, she had lost it.

He sat next to her on the bench. She was crying. For him, again. For that bastard.

"Sakura, what happened." He squeezed her shoulder. She cried even harder. "No! We broke up! You are my ex! How can my ex, help me!" She whimpered. He chuckled. "I am your friend first." He said, and she looked at him.

Then she told him everything.

* * *

"_Hi! This is Sak, I can't reach the phone right now, so… um… leave a message!"_

_~Beep_

"Sakura! Pick up the damn phone!" Naruto.

"_Hi! This is Sak, I can't reach the phone right now, so… um… leave a message!"_

_~Beep_

"Sakura…pick up. The dobe is freakin' out." Sasuke.

"_Hi! This is Sak, I can't reach the phone right now, so… um… leave a message!"_

_~Beep_

"FOREHEAD! PICK UP THE PHONE! Please…" Ino.

"_Hi! This is Sak, I can't reach the phone right now, so… um… leave a message!"_

_~Beep_

"Sakura, you've been locked in your house for three days now…Come on! Sai is a jerk! I'll kill him, for what he did to you! The teme's in too!" Naruto.

"_Hi! This is Sak, I can't reach the phone right now, so… um… leave a message!"_

_~Beep_

"Sakura…They are trying to kill me. I'll buy you a strawberry cupcake, if you save me. AAAH! Forget about it… They are soo going to buy me a new door!" Sai.

"_Hi! This is Sak, I can't reach the phone right now, so… um… leave a message!"_

_~Beep_

"Sakura-chan, can you, p-please pick up? I'm worried." Hinata.

"_Hi! This is Sak, I can't reach the phone right now, so… um… leave a message!"_

_~Beep_

"Sakura, if you don't pick up, Hinata will faint. We are worried, please let me see you." Sasuke

"_Hi! This is Sak, I can't reach the phone right now, so… um… leave a message!"_

_~Beep_

"I'm coming." Sasuke

* * *

~knock knock.

2 minutes later.

~BANG BANG!

"Geez! I'm coming dammit!" She yelled, and opened the door. "Sasuke." She said, and he came in, without asking. She rolled her eyes. "You need something?" She asked, getting annoyed by the attention. Before she could react, he pushed her next to the wall. His eyes full of anger. "What's wrong with you!" He yelled.

"And what is wrong with me?" She asked, getting pissed off.

"It's been a week, Saki! A week!" He yelled again. "Don't call me that! I hate it! I hate you!" She yelled, her eyes getting redder.

Sasuke was now furious, and smashed his knuckles in the wall. "What did I ever do to you?" He shouted, and his arm started to bleed.

She blinked, and her tears went on."You weren't there, Sasuke! You were never there! You broke my heart, and started avoiding me! What is your interest in me now? For the good fuck? I don't think so! Get off of me! Go screw some of your fangirls! But leave me alone!" She yelled, her tears spilling off her eyes.

He looked at her, in shock. How could she think like that! He never thought of her as a slut. He never thought of her that way. "Look at me." He growled. She kept looking down. "Look at me Sakura!" He raised his voice, close to shout.

She raised her head, and looked directly at his eyes. Her eyes all red, and puffy.

"I never, ever, thought of you that way. You hear me?" He said, and she looked down again. He sighted, and got on his knees, slowly.

Sakura widened her eyes, at his actions.

He grabbed her hand, and looked at her. "I'm sorry, for everything. I really am. Please, give me that chance. Not because of Naruto, I want you to decide." He sighted, and continued. "If you give me a chance, I told you, you won't regret it. I promise. And if you don't..." He smiled. "I'll leave you alone. I promise." He said, and she frowned. It was a rare sight, for an Uchiha to beg.

She slowly sat on the floor, fully facing him. "Fine." She mumbled, and he smirked.

"Friends?" He asked, and looked at her.

She hesitated. What to do, brain or heart. Damn hormones.

"Yeah, friends." She said, and he hugged her.

"You wont regret it." He whispered in her ear.

_"Yeah...right." _She thought, but only smiled.

"Ok, get dressed." He said, and chuckled when he saw her expression.

"Um... what the fuck?" She laughed in disbelief. She was supposed to be heartbroken, and he tells her to go out.

"Naruto will get a heart attack. Hinata fainted. You better go see them." He said, and turned on the TV.

"Yo are still the same bastard." She muttered silently. "I heard that." He said, and she shivered.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**YOSH! I hope you liked it. Cuz I did :D **

**So anyway, please, PLEASE review... aand when i get around let's say... 10 reviews, I will post the next chapter, ok? Yeah.. sort of a blackmail xD **

**Love ya,**

**Kate Uchiha. **


End file.
